yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rollers D
In the Yogscast Dungeons & Dragons series High Rollers D&D, non-player characters (NPCs) are there to populate the the respective campaign worlds and to assist the main characters on their journey across the multiverse. It is common for a NPC to be a member of a faction, which typically consist of members with a common agenda or goal. Major factions include: * Broken Sky, Council of Elves and Government of the Dawn Republic in HighRollers: Lightfall. * Waterdeep Historical Society in HighRollers: Uncharted Territory. NPCs with major roles include: * Dah'Mir, Dimitriv, Korak the Champion, Nalistri, Varesh and Vixanis in HighRollers: Lightfall. * Laskilar Flisk in HighRollers: Uncharted Territory. NPCs that are fan favourites include: * Avandra, Barris, Enoran, Gurli, couple Shalana and Payla, and Tharizdun the Spectator in HighRollers: Lightfall. * Faver in HighRollers: Uncharted Territory. Lightfall The Adventurers The Adventurers is an unofficial name for the group of adventurers consisting of Cam, Elora, Jiǔtóu, Trellimar, and later Reynard. Trellimar's pet pseudodragon, Granamyr, is also a member of the group. The adventurers may appear as a NPC whenever certain High Rollers D&D crew members are not able to participate in any of the episodes. Occasionally, other characters and NPCs will tag along with the group for a short period of time. Notable examples, in order of appearance, are Vixanis (2-6), Torwen (7-8), Falk (8-11), Arvan (9-10), Loben (13-15), Wald (14-15), Jasmina (27-29), Nalistri (29-36), Reynard (41-onwards), Cassandra (43-48) and Viathan (49). Matt Toffolo, Trellimar, has decided to permanently leave the campaign as of episode 41. Tom Hazell, Reynard, became a member of the group to replace him. The Blackhearths * Ashfoot Blackhearth * Dalstand Blackhearth * Keran Blackhearth — A human merchant and Mirela's fiancé.Super Saiyan Buckland - High Rollers D&D: Episode 5 at 00:45:55Super Saiyan Buckland - High Rollers D&D: Episode 5 at 00:46:39 He is the only person who witnessed the murder of Mirela but is revealed in Episode 28 by the spirit of Mirela that Keran actually manipulated Cam into killing her. As of Episode 49, Keran has corrupted the entire family and is actively pursuing Cam. Broken Sky Broken Sky is a major faction in HighRollers: Lightfall. Headed by Princess Fellania, the faction operates across multiple Dawn Republic settlements, notably in Briarcrest and Firstlight. It has been designated as a terrorist group by the Government of the Dawn Republic. * Cloud Palace ** Denis — TBA ** Fellania — A cloud giant and leader of the Broken Sky. Appeared in Episodes 15 and 25. * Briarcrest ** Denin — Elected leader of Briarcrest. First mentioned in Episode 10. * Feyden Cell ** Dimitriv — Shop owner in Feyden. Died from smoke inhalation by arson caused by Cam in Episode 11. Appeared as a human in Episodes 9-11, then as a revenant in Episodes 26-28. ** Rena and Yuli — Halfling siblings in-charge of stealing Feyden's lumber shipment. Appeared in Episode 9. ** Riss — Leader of Broken Sky's Feyden cell. Mentioned in Episode 10. * Talis'Val Cell ** Brace — A half-orc and one of the recruits who participated in the Trial of Strength in Episode 14. ** Callidus — Doorman of the Black Valley Brewery. Appeared in Episode 13. ** Ethes — One of the recruits who participated in the Trial of Strength in Episode 14. ** Franco Sunsitter — A halfling and former Guild Master for Alchemists and Brewers. Appeared in Episodes 16, 25 and 49. ** Horace — A blacksmith for the Broken Sky. Appeared in Episodes 13 and 14. ** Irathax — A young green dragon slayed during the battle in Episode 25. ** Varesh — A Chromatic dragonborn and leader of Broken Sky's Talis'Val cell. Appeared in Episodes 13-15, then died in battle in Episode 25. ** Victoria — A sub-leader of Broken Sky's Talis'Val cell. Appeared in Episodes 13-15. Escaped prison with Loben's help and last seen heading to Firstlight sometime before Episode 25. ** Wald — A human and one of the recruits who participated in the Trial of Strength in Episode 14. Also appeared in Episode 15, which revealed that he is actually Cam in disguise. * Velderbann ** Gregor — A fire giant. Appeared in Episodes 42, 43, 48 and 49. ** Tanya — A fire giant. Appeared in Episode 48, in which she was slain. ** Vesuvias Blackmantle — A human magician in-charge of the mining operations in the Velderbann Mine. Appeared in Episode 46. * Others ** Stormlord The Bucklands :See Also: Cam's relationship with the Buckland Family The Buckland family is a family of human and half-human entertainers travelling around the country to perform for the high society people. Their primary hometown is Greybell. * Amelia Buckland — A half-elf entertainer and Mirela's sister. Captured in Tallfield for causing a ruckus while disguising as Cam in order to besmirch his name. Reason being is because she believed that Cam is responsible for Mirela's death. Appeared in Episodes 4-6. * Cam Buckland — A lightborn cleric and a member of the adventurers. He is accused of murdering Mirela and is subsequently expelled from Greybell. * Eldie * Leia Buckland — A vampire. Appeared in Episode 49. * Mirela Buckland — A half-elf entertainer and Amelia's sister. Also Cam's childhood friend and later Keran's fiancée. She gifted Cam a "crappy-looking" dagger on his 18th birthday, the same dagger that Cam use to murder Mirela. * Roland Buckland — A ghost and the first ancestor of the Buckland family. Appeared in Episode 38. * Senia Buckland — A vampire. Appeared in Episode 49. * Takel Burning King The Burning King is a faction that operates in the northern regions of the Dawn Republic and headquartered in Melody. It is headed by Viticus, who leads a horde of goblins, hobgoblins and lesser beings. The faction have no real purpose other than to pillage settlements and burn them to the ground. According to a faction member interrogated at Burkley in Episode 29, the Burning King is amassing a large army to target larger settlements. It has also collaborated with the Broken Sky to attack Talis'Val sometime before Episode 50. * Takbar — A hobgoblin and one of the many sub-leaders of the Burning King. * Viticus — A one-horned tiefling and leader of the Burning King. Commonly known as the Burning King. Just like faction he leads, he is a pyromaniac who likes burning settlements to the ground. He also does not care of hoarding personal wealth. Council of Elves The Council of Elves is a major faction in HighRollers: Lightfall. The Council takes care of the welfare for the elven kind and consists of six elven leaders, each ruling over their own spire: Spire of the Moon, Spire of the Sun, Spire of Spring, Spire of Summer, Spire of Eternal Autumn and Spire of Winter. * Spire of Eternal Autumn ** Amris ** Payla ** Shalana ** Torwen Ialdes * Spire of the Moon ** Althidon ** Aletha ** Elora Galanodel ** Udamon * Spire of Winter ** Daphemir Frostwalker ** Malisendal Frostwalker ** Nalistri Frostwalker ** Palto ** Reyan ** Sylval Frostwalker ** Ural ** Valen Darkscar Clan The Darkscar Clan is a clan of orcs that settled in the Longwood Forest following a peace agreement with the Spire of Eternal Autumn. First established by Darkscar, it is currently led by Falk as of Episode 8. * Falk — A half-elf, half-orc battle master and current leader of the clan. His siblings are Morgus and Raxxus. * Foll — An orc and one of Falk's best buddies.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 00:33:31 * Grey * Gromm — An orc and one of Falk's best buddies. * Morgus — A high-ranking orc in the clan and is entrusted by Falk to lead the clan during his absence. His siblings are Falk and Raxxus. He has a muscular build and has one eye missing, covered with an eye patch. He has a pet owlbear and knows Common and Orcish. Appeared in Episodes 8 and 9. * Muk — The dimwitted orc who helped lead the adventurers back to the Feywild in Episode 9. * Raxxus — An orc and was the leader of the clan. Following the death of his father Darkscar due to raiding bandits, Raxxus takes over the leadership of the clan and forged an alliance with an archfey Green Hunter. However, the Green Hunter eventually corrupts Raxxus as he wanted to use him to release himself from imprisonment. In Episode 8, Raxxus was attacked by the Green Hunter in the Temple of Melora. After the adventurers defeated the Green Hunter, Raxxus apologises to Falk for treating him badly and asks him to lead the clan, which Falk accepts. He then succumbed to his injuries.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 03:00:05 Deities (Lightfall) * Avandra — The good Goddess of Change, Luck and Travel. She is revered by halflings, rogues, travellers, and merchants. She is the deity Cam worships. * Bahamut — A powerful draconic deity, who has the same name as Bahamut from Arabic mythology.Bahamut (Dungeons & Dragons), Wikipedia * Corellon Larethian — The leader of the elven pantheon and God of Magic, Music, Arts, Crafts, Poetry, and Warfare. He is the creator and preserver of the elven race and governs those things held in the highest esteem among elves. Corellon has a brother, Dah'Mir. He encourages Dah'Mir to be together with Sehanine after he is aware of Dah'Mir's affection for her. Mentioned in Episode 1. * Dah'Mir — The former God of the Stars. Due to his limited power as he is no longer a deity, he now communicates with a few selective drow, which he calls his champions. Trellimar and Zaylin are two of his known champions, who refer to him as the Figure on the Lake as his name is not known to them. Trellimar is made known to his name after successfully retrieving the Shroud of Eyes. A temple built for Dah'Mir resides deep underneath the city of Talis'Val. Dah'Mir marries Sehanine and they have a daughter named Lolth. However, he fights against Lolth since she created the driders. Lolth wounds Sehanine, which enrages Dah'Mir and he tears his daughter in half. Lolth turns herself into a drider, which devastated Sehanine. Dah'Mir then flees in shame and exiles himself into the far reaches of the stars. Dah'Mir bestows a mask, the Shroud of Eyes, to Trellimar for him to use in the defense against Lolth and her driders, as well as finding out what is wrong with the daelkyr, a race he created. The mask was originally for Dah'Mir's previous champion, Zaylin. However, she got killed during a scuffle against Matron Vixanis outside the vault containing the mask. * Erathis — The unaligned Goddess of Civilization, Inventions and Law. She is a founder of cities and writer of law, revered by warlords, rulers and inventors. Vincent worships her as he believes she looks after the city of Talis'Val. * Lolth — The chaotic evil Goddess of Shadow and Lies. She is the chief goddess of the drow and resides in the Underdark. Also known as the Spider Queen, she is the creator of the driders. Lolth is the daughter of Dah'Mir and Sehanine. * Melora — The unaligned Goddess of Wilderness, Nature and the Sea. Her temple is located in the Longwood Forest, near the Spire of Eternal Autumn. The Darkscar Clan set up a mobile camp outside the temple. * Pelor — The God of the Sun, Light, Strength, and Healing. He is known for Pelor's Light, a divine object that traverse across the sky over Arrak every 100 years for 1200 years. On year 1300, however, the Light mysteriously shatters into many shards that fell onto the lands, destroying properties and modified magic, mostly to weaken its effect. Strangely, a huge chunk of the Light decimated the city of Firstlight, whipping out the entire magocracy government. This event is known as the Lightfall. * Sehanine Moonbow — The unaligned Goddess of Illusion, Love and the Moon. The Spire of the Moon worships her. In the Forgotten Realms lore, Sehanine is said to be the wife of Corellon Larethian.Sehanine Moonbow, Forgotten Realms Wiki However, in the Lightfall campaign, it is Corellon's brother, Dah'Mir, that marries Sehanine. Being a deity, Sehanine cannot conceive, so Dah'Mir pulls power from a strange star and creates a child for themselves. The child is Lolth. After Lolth wounded Sehanine during a battle, Dah'Mir is enraged and tears Lolth in half, which allows Lolth to turn herself into a drider. This devastated Sehanine, leading Dah'Mir to exile himself. Sehanine now believes that he is long gone and Dah'Mir wishes to keep it that way to not bring back bad memories to her. * Strahd * Tiamat Drow Houses :See also: Trellimar Aleath * House Aleath ** Juraxtyl ** Trellimar Aleath * House Kalex — The drow house of Kalex is a drow enclave in the Garden of Stones. The House is mentioned in Episodes 21 and 22. ** Kalex — Matron of the house. She had at least two daughters, one of them was turned into a drider by Lolth. She died while attempting to summon a demon, as she believes that demons can turn her daughter back into a drow. ** Tatyana — Daughter of Kalex. Her fate is not known, though it is highly likely that she died together with the whole house based on the evidence of charred body marks in the main hall of the enclave as seen by the adventurers. A succubus, imprisoned by Kalex by binding her to the enclave, impersonates Tatyana in an attempt to have the adventurers free her. * House Kel ** Matron Vixanis — The female drow that The Four Drow encountered in the Temple of Dah'Mir in Episode 24. She seeks to obtain a relic mask, the Shroud of Eyes, that Yylwis is tasked by her patron to find. The Matron leads a drow contingent of a mage and ten elite warriors. The Matron thanked Xan for giving vital information on the mask's location, leading to confusion and thoughts of betrayal amongst The Four Drow. During the battle between all parties, Xan unleashes an explosion of lightning, presumably killing everyone. Only Matron Vixanis survived, as the adventurers could not find her skeletal remains in Episode 24. ** Vixanis Kel — The female drow rogue who was captured before the events of Episode 3 by the people of Tallfield after being caught scouting around the town. She was accused of being responsible for the deaths that had been occurring in the town. Vixanis claims that she is just after a dwarf that recently passes through the village. After freeing her, she was requested by Trellimar in Episode 6 to head to Briarcrest and search for a mysterious power that could help to resurrect Jiǔtóu while Trellimar and his companions search for another source of power in Longwood Forest. However, she was murdered by agents of the Broken Sky in Briarcrest and was later found dead by the group in a valley near Feyden in Episode 10. On one of the Q&A sessions, Mark shares that Vixanis would have had to have met the adventurers at Briarcrest during a political unrest the town is facing. This will also allow them to encounter their first event related to the Broken Sky. Vixanis would have also found a lead on the dwarf she is after.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 02:38:40 It is unclear if Vixanis is related to Matron Vixanis, but it is known that drow tend to name their child after popular figures, hoping that the child will have similar traits to the figures they are named after. ** Xandar Kel — The male drow Trellimar was acquainted with during their younger days. He works for the Broken Sky as a third party member, modifying the drow poison darts, which usually kill people, to only paralyse the target. ** Zolary Kel — A female drow. She appear in Episodes 39 and 40. * House Relliv ** Horix — A male mind flayer. He appears in Episode 40. Emerald Blades * Rishard The Ferehorns :See also: Reynard Ferehorn The Ferehorn family is a family living in Talis'Val. The most well known family member is Reynard's uncle, Felix, who is a famed hunter that helped slay evil creatures for the Dawn Republic. * Arthur Ferehorn — Second eldest son. * Baltir Ferehorn — Third eldest son. * Felix Ferehorn — Fredrick's brother and Reynard's uncle. * Felton Ferehorn — Fourth eldest son. * Fredrick Ferehorn — Rose's husband. * Reynard Ferehorn — Eldest son. * Rose Ferehorn — Fredrick's wife. The Four Drow The Four Drow, consisting of Nix, Xan, Yylwis and Zaylin, made its appearance in several of Trellimar's vision from Episodes 19 to 24, where the adventurers are searching for Trellimar's mask in the temple underneath Talis'Val and the Underdark. Based on the accounts of Queen Sharisa and Tharizdun, the Four Drow existed around 600-900 years from present in-campaign time.TANK/SUPPORT IN ONE! - HighRollers D&D: Episode 24 at 02:41:30 Each time Trellimar blanks out, he wakes up in the perspective of Xan. The information that is revealed to him is that the Group just completed their first part of the mission to assassinate a noble woman given by Dah'Mir, Zaylin's patron. The second part of the mission is searching for the relic mask, the Shroud of Eyes, in the Underdark. In acting out the four drow, Trott, Matt, Kim and Katie plays Nix, Xan, Yylwis and Zaylin respectively. Only Trott, Kim and Katie receive key information of their respective characters from Mark as a guide for them to roleplay."Zaylin, Nix & Yylwis - More info (Spoilers!)" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit * Nix — Played by Trott, Nix is a young male drow assassin with personalities opposite of Cam. He always appears to be nervous, seemingly on-guard with his surroundings. Like Cam, Nix has a pair of daggers attached to his belt. Nix was raised in a female-dominated family. His matron mother and sisters would often beat and abuse him through whippings, brutal training regimes and mental tortures. This made Nix an assassin the family could use to eliminate rivals, although it also made him terrified of female drow. With the Group, Xan is the closest thing Nix had to a friend, but his upbringing made it difficult for him to express this. He also notices Yylwis leaving marks along the way down to the Underdark, which made him suspects her to be a double agent. After Yylwis attacked Xan, it leads into a scuffle with Nix as he tries to protect him. He is presumed dead by an explosion of lightning caused by Xan. His skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. * Xan — Played by Matt, Xan is a male drow with personalities similar to Trellimar, or at least within Trellimar's visions. He is judged by Zaylin as a person that keeps on blanking out and the only member of the Group that questioned their mission's objective. On the other hand, both Nix and Yylwis are concerned of Xan's well-being, since Xan is Nix's closest friend and Yylwis have an affection for him. Nix tells Xan that Yylwis is suspicious by leaving marks along their way, but he could not explain further when Yylwis interrupts their conversation. During a battle with matron Vixanis and her troops, Xan released an explosion of lightning. This presumably results in everyone, including Xan, dead; matron Vixanis survives. His skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. * Yylwis — Played by Kim, Yylwis is a female drow with personalities opposite of Jiǔtóu. Yylwis is seen wearing traditional drow garments and carries a bow and quiver and vials of drow poison. Her sharp tongue and blunt demeanour made Yylwis a feared and respected warrior in her house. However, her lack of magical or divine knowledge prevents her from being anyone of worth. Unlike many other female drow, she does not have an inherent distaste for men and prefers the company around them than to her matron mother and sisters. This led to awful rumours being circulated about her. Yylwis has endured mental and emotional torment for a long time, yet continues to do her duty. There was an ambush incident setup by her family that led to her forces slaughtered while they were on patrolling duty. Xan, an outcast drow whom Yylwis later develops an affection for, saved her from the incident and nursed her back to health. While the Group journeys down the Underdark, Yylwis sneakily leaves markings along the way back to the surface, in hopes that she can convince Xan to leave with her and start a new life. This unfortunately leads to Nix suspecting her to be a double agent. Katie and Trott meta-games by asking Kim if her NPC is a double agent, but Kim intentionally ignores their question. However, Yylwis felt betrayed when matron Vixanis thanks Xan for leading the Group to the vault containing the relic mask. She attacked Xan, which leads into a scuffle with Nix as he tries to protect him. She is presumed dead by an explosion of lightning caused by Xan. Her skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. * Zaylin — Played by Katie, Zaylin ' is a female drow with personalities opposite of Elora. She has a leather-bound whip with a crossbow by her side and wears an armour with a regal bearing. Zaylin was once a priestess of goddess Lolth. However, on witnessing the horrors enforced by the goddess, especially after Lolth transforms her sister into a drider and was then killed, Zaylin fled into the Underdark alone. During one of her sleep, Dah'Mir spoke with her and guides her to overcome her grief. This made Zaylin devoting herself to the Figure. Still, being a former priestess of Lolth, her abrasive and no-nonsense personality remains. Entrusted by Dah'Mir and several leaders of her house, Zaylin is tasked to lead the Group in completing the mission and guides them through the Underdark. According to Trellimar, Zaylin is fierce towards the Group, particularly at Xan since, in the perspective of Zaylin, Xan keeps on blanking out and questioned their objective. However, by the time the Group reach the vault, Zaylin felt distrusted by the Group when Nix and Yylwis later accuse her of leading them into a trap. Zaylin is presumed dead when matron Vixanis attacked her. Her skeletal remains are later found by Trellimar and his companions in Session 24. Friends of Korak Before [[Adrik and Korak#Adrik|Korak ''Real name: Adrik]] was the Champion of the Dawn Republic, he was once a member of the group of friends that travelled across the land, eventually becoming heroes. The group consists of himself, Elfus, Francis and Ral'Ma. * '''Elfus Kelly — A female halfling cleric. * Francis Drakeborn — A male human knight. It is known that he has passed away, although the reason behind it remains unknown. Cassandra Wyndale is one of his students. * KorakReal name: Adrik * Ral'Ma — A female half-orc. Korak and Ral'Ma went on their separate ways due to disagreements over ruling the lands. Korak wants to rule through democracy, but Ral'Ma prefers to let nature takes its course. She now lives on an island north-east of Talis'Val and approximately 1200 feet west of Burkley. Ral'Ma appears in Episode 28 after the adventurers find her to sever the bond between the spirit of Dimitriv and Cam. The Glimmersteins The Glimmersteins family is a family living in Talis'Val. The two known family members are Galin and Dalia , a father and daughter. Galin is a noble and is a member of the Guild of Carpenters, mentioned in Episode 41 and later appearing in Episode 43. His daughter Dalia first appeared in Episode 41, where Elora, Jiǔtóu and Reynard rescued her from a giant fallshard-covered crocodile. Reynard's heroic deed goes noticed in Session 43, though he first went to the Glimmerstein's manor to receive praises from the family. Government of the Dawn Republic The Government of the Dawn Republic is a mega-faction in Lightfall, comprising of various factions that govern different aspects of the Dawn Republic. The Champion is the head of state and oversees all factions of the government. The Council of Guilds and Council of Wizards handle the economy and magic respectively. The Head of Security governs both the City Watch and Guilded Arms, in which they provide security to the citizens, particularly within the Republic's capital. The Marshal Society explains and applies the laws across all settlements in the Republic. * Champion ** KorakReal name: Adrik *** Helena Thornwail * Champion's Advisers ** Afelard ** Annabelle Culenwistle ** Cassandra Wyndale ** Durmont Vigil ** Jonathan Knightsbrook ** The Adventurers * Arcane Brotherhood ** Alfred Gluvis ** Arvan ** Master of Necromancy ** Mistress Fellow ** Viathan * Council of Guilds ** Doric Deepstone ** Ellen Wickfoot ** Finny — A halfling, and the owner of the Alabaster Cask, a tavern in Tallfield. He is later seen selling magic beer at the Summer Festival in Episode 26. On one of the Q&A session, Mark shares that Finny was originally from Talis'Val, but he is not always an honest businessman. Mark also says that the adventurers may encounter people in Talis'Val that know him.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 02:29:30 ** Franco Sunsitter ** Giles Woodcroft ** Kirkwall Deepstone ** Malia Goldborn ** Merci ** Relenda ** Rosie Whitefield ** Sabbatha Dawsk ** Vincent Horn * Law & Security ** City Watch *** 5th Regiment **** Grunka Spiritfang *** Barris *** Merrik Waendel ** Guilded Arms *** Durmont Vigil * Marshal Society ** Calvin ** Fredrika The Green Gala * Bajan * Jayce * Kisef * Silva Grimfang Clan The Clan of Grimfang is a duergar clan that ruled the Garden of Stones. Grimfang is the king of the clan. The clan lost its rule over the land when Sharisa entered their keep and petrified their king. Still, the clan maintained some of their powers as they decide to serve Sharisa, who became Queen. It is only in Episode 22 when the clan, with the help from the adventurers, myconids and svirfneblins, that they successfully overthrow the Queen by killing her. * Fandrel — A male duergar wizard. He is loyal to Queen Sharisa. He is killed in Episode 22 during a battle with the adventurers after witnessing his Queen petrified and killed. * Reznak Darkwater — A male duergar, is the leader of the duergar guards guarding the palace of Queen Sharisa. He is also the chief collector for Gloom. Initially hostile to the adventurers after they killed one of his men, Reznak and his troops allied with the adventurers, myconids and svirfneblins after the adventurers shown him the potential evil plans Queen Sharisa had. Reznak also decides to rebel against Queen Sharisa since she did forcefully take control of the Garden of Stones by killing their king. * Sharisa — A medusa. She is the Queen of the Garden of Stones after she petrified King Grimfang. Giving the duergars food and wealth, she tasks them to reign over the myconids and svirfneblins that live in the Garden of Stones. Sharisa is defeated in Episode22 when the adventurers successfully petrified her by tricking her into looking at the mirror hidden in the spell book she was looking for. Mournravens Mournravens is a group followers who worship the deity, Raven Queen. The group is the designated caretaker of Whisper's Walk. * Jonathan Knightsbrook — The leader of Mournraven. He appears in Episode 18 and 19, assisted by the adventurers and Annabelle to destroy the portal to the Shadowfell. He later appears together with Sister Superior Annabelle as advisers to the Champion in Session 27 during a council meeting. Order of the Burning Lanterns The Order of the Burning Lanterns is a group of clerics and paladins who are followers of the deity, Pelor. * Annabelle Culenwistle — The leader of the Order and the Sister Superior of the Temple of Pelor in Talis'Val. She appear in Episodes 18 and 19, assisted by the adventurers and Sir Jonathan, to quell back the undead in Whisper's Walk. She later appears together with Sir Jonathan serving as advisers to the Champion in Episode 27 during a council meeting. Powder Beards * Dulgrim — A male dwarf and leader of the Powder Beards. He first appear in Episode 33 and is later killed during a battle in Episode 34. Temple of Bahamut * Cassandra Wyndale — A female human. She is a Paladin of Bahamut and a close aide to Korak the Champion. She is also a student of the late Sir Francis Drakeborn. She has cropped blonde hair and wears priest-like clothing. In battle, she wears a plate armour with the symbol of Bahamut and carries a greatsword. Cassandra is a lightborn and hints it to Cam in Episode 16 after she overheard him telling Loben in Episode 15 that he is one. Cam is made known of her race after his deity Avandra told him in a dream in Session 23. He then requests Cassandra's help in Session 25 to revive Korak the Champion. * Risan — A head priest residing in Talis'Val. Yik-Nik Tribe * Knick-Knack — An adult kobold dragonshield. He appear in Episodes 44 to 46. Knick-Knack is the prince of the Yik-Nik Tribe. Following in him being exiled for failing the marriage trial put forth by Jiǔtóu in order to marry Elora in Episode 44, Knick-Knack accompanies the adventurers to retrieve a sceptre in order to redeem himself to his tribe. After exploring the mines together with the group in Episode 45, the return to his tribe after the sceptre is found in Episode 46. * Yik-Nik — An adult kobold. He appears in Episode 44. He is the king of the tribe named after him. Other Bresseras NPCs * Korak — A male dragonborn and Adrik's twin brother. He is mentioned in Episode 15. Other Dawn Republic NPCs * Aramount ** Rekzan Steelbrow — A dwarf blacksmith in Aramount. He is known for creating armour from any kind of beasts, including dragons. * Burkley ** Fredrika — A goliath. She serves as both marshal and de-facto leader of the fishing community, Burkley. * Elven Barrow ** Ayandris — Was once an elven queen, but she is now just a spirit that mourns the loss of her daughter Dehal in her tomb. ** Gulthia — A sly female dryad who sacrificed a number of innocent people to cleanse the corruption form the land. The adventurers bumped into her in Episode 1 while exploring the elven barrow. She tricked them into thinking that destroying the tomb of Ayandris' daughter will cleanse the evil from the land. After the adventurers discover her trick, they battle against her in Episode 2, ultimately leading to her death when Renwyn kills her during a scuffle inside the Gulthian tree. ** Renwyn — A good-natured druid who was tricked into working with Gulthia. He is supposedly killed in Episode 2 as he remained inside the Gulthian tree to make sure that it was destroyed. ** Tomas — The caravan master the adventurers were travelling with. He was later sacrificed by Gulthia in Episode 2. * Feyden ** See also: List of Feyden residents ** Brother Wald — A priest the party met at the mausoleum in Feyden. He accepted Dimitriv's body from them and prepared it for the burial ceremony in Episode 11. ** Dulgrim — A male dwarf adorned with gold and gems. He is a rigid businessman, who stuck to his contract when he rewarded Trellimar for recovering the missing lumber in Feyden. ** Oswyn — Owner of the Oaken Wagon, a tavern in Feyden. He has a daughter who usually takes over his shift in the evening. ** Rika Flamewind — Manager of the Feyden lumber mill. She is not the official leader of the town but does hold an authoritative position, being the one to ultimately decide Cam's fate in Episode 11. She has fiery crimson hair. * Firstlight ** Jeb ** Heskus ** Lucercencient ** Nexus Guardian ** Sanna ** Vilorius * Firstwood ** Andris ** Endies * Greybell ** Lebrum ** Patricia ** Testament * Longwood Forest ** See also: List of Longwood Forest residents ** Green Hunter — A creature imprisoned in the Temple of Melora by the elves from the Spire of Eternal Autumn. He tricks Raxxus into freeing him in order to seek revenge against the spire. After Raxxus completes his task, the Green Hunter kills him.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 02:37:33 When the adventurers approach Cenaria to help resurrect Jiǔtóu in Episode 6, she tells them to retrieve a horn from the Green Hunter to aid in the resurrection. * New Light ** Alkavsar ** Hank ** Malady Jones ** Morlac * Rootswell ** Hans ** Hayshun ** Sigar * Talis'Val ** See also: List of Talis'Val residents ** Cune — An elf alchemist who occasionally visits Tallfield, being a friend of Finny. He is mute and can only communicate by hand gestures. As mentioned in Episode 25, he may be the silent elf alchemist who was seen working with Falk in Talis’Val. ** Enoran Swiftwind — A male elf tailor and the owner of the Unicorn's Patch located in Journeyman's Run, Talis'Val. The adventurers chance upon his shop in Episode 12 while looking for a store to find costumes for the performance at the Feast of Stone. They visit him again in Episode 25, this time requesting clothes as a disguise. Enoran's skin is of autumn-gold in colour and has long dark hair with silver beads and gemstones tied into the braids. He wears an exquisite suit, sleeves rolled up, with pink and white striped vests matching his trousers. He also wears a necklace with jewellery around his neck. His personality is likened to that of Gilmore from Critical Role and Sarge from Beverly Hills Cop.On Enoran inspired by Sarge, "Live Discussion: High Rollers Session 13" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit ** Fenwick Cresthaven — A young male bard. He is well known for playing the lute amongst the higher establishment of Talis'Val. He is described to have feminine features, a thin-looking face and hair combed back. He wears a leather jacket over his shirt with trousers. Fenwick is the first to perform at the Feast of Stone. As Jiǔtóu likes singers with a bowtie, she requests Fenwick to wear one, even helping him to do up his bowtie moments before his performance in Session 16. ** Eva — An old female fortune teller. She has fire in her eyes and long, bony fingers. She wears clothing typically for a younger person and a bandanna similar to what Cam is wearing. Her wagon is full of paraphernalia, strange plants, furniture, books and crystal balls. She appeared in Session 26, intending to read out Elora's fortune. Madame Eva is the same character from another non-Yogscast D&D show "Dice, Camera, Action". ** Kari Silverstone — A female dwarf and the owner of Duck and Porters. She has a domesticated red fox named Houra. She was first seen in Episode 11, then again in Episode 12 when the adventurers visit her tavern to investigate on the missing tieflings. ** Lao, Lee and Sheng — The three male tieflings, Lao, Lee and Sheng, are friends of one another. They had escaped from slavery in Bresseras and now reside in Talis'Val to seek the life Korak the Champion has promised to all inhabitants. They usually meet at the tavern Duck and Porters, which also happens to be Sheng's workplace for 6 months before his disappearance. Lao works at the smithery The Laughing Blacksmith for 4-5 months before his disappearance. Lee previously works at Journeyman's Run before hired by the jewellery Open Locket at Dawn Square for 3-4 months before his disappearance. Their respective employers all spoke well of them. Lee's employer commented that his skills are sought after amongst the influential people. The three tieflings also have plans to open a martial arts school at Journeyman's Run. Lao, Lee and Sheng all lives at The Stacks: Lao and Sheng stay at their own separate apartment; Lee lives in a small house. All three were kidnapped by Broken Sky within the vicinity of their homes about 3-6 days before the adventurers arrive at Talis'Val. They are found locked up in a cell located deep underneath the Black Valley Brewery. They shared that Broken Sky plans to have them teach martial arts to its members. However, when Sheng refuses to join them, Varesh throws him down a pit in Episode 13. Lao and Lee are rescued in Session 15 after the raid on Black Valley Brewery. Those who witnessed Sheng being thrown into the pit assumed that Sheng is killed by the demons in it. However, Mark stops short of confirming if Sheng did die from the fall, saying that he may make a roll to determine his fate.D&D Q&A w/ Mark! - 1st May 2016 at 03:03:46 ** Trixania Darkmagic — A female illusionist. She has silver hair with blue streaks. She wears a robe tighten up with a belt of pouches and spell books. With her diva-like personality, she claims to be the famous illusionist of Dawn Republic. When Trixania calls the adventurers peasants in Session 16, Elora, who is of royalty tells her off. However, Trixania mocks her that she is the Queen of the Outdoors after seeing Elora's boots covered in mud. This makes Jiǔtóu furious as she steps forward and sternly warns her to not insult Elora, scaring Trixania off. Trixania is the second to perform at the Feast of Stone, taking over the spot of two gnome acrobats that did not turn up for the performance. She also attempts to sabotage Cam's performance but with limited success. Cam, with the help of his companions, later got his revenge by successfully hijacking her performance during the Summer Festival in Episode 26. Trixania left the stage in embarrassment, warning Cam that she will get her revenge. * Tallfield ** See also: List of Tallfield residents ** Calvin — The marshal of Tallfield, responsible for the town's security and training the guards. ** Dahnna — The blacksmith in Tallfield. ** Nanny Bones — Also known as Lady of Bones. The name is given by the townspeople of Tallfield to describe an old lady who digs up graves and collects the bones to make her creatures. She appear in Episodes 3 to 6. ** Smiles — A death dog owned by Nanny Bones. It was seen in Episode 5 inside the Old Windmill with a half-ogre, which both are killed by the adventurers. * Velderbann ** See also: List of Velderbann residents ** Ethan — An adult male hill dwarf. He is mentioned in Episodes 41 to 45. Ethan is the de-facto spokesperson of Velderbann, since the town does not appoint any leaders due to the dwarven culture. Ethan owns an inn named Valley Brew Lodge. Following the Broken Sky occupation of Velderbann, Ethan had since been captured by the organisation. ** Ela — Wife of Ethan. She is a bartender of Valley Brew Lodge. ** Grumb ** Rolo ** Saito * Others ** Hecaton Other Troubled Lands NPCs :See also: List of Troubled Lands residents * Frost Giant Lands ** Howl — Spherior's pet winter wolf. ** Jarl — A jarl appears in Session 38. ** Soothsayer — A frost giant soothsayer appears in Session 38. ** Sverige — A male frost giant. He appeared in Episodes 34, 37 and 38, and mentioned in Episodes 35, 36 and 39. * Hallow ** Macklin — The chief sheriff of Hallow. * Monastery of Bahamut ** Amirilith — An ancient female cleric of Bahamut and is capable in morphing to a metallic dragon. She appeared in Episodes 39, 40, 43 and 44, and mentioned in Episodes 38 and 41. Amirilith is released from stasis by the adventurers in Episode 39, regaining consciousness thousands of years after the War of the Claws. She is currently residing in the Temple of Bahamut in Talis'Val offering help to the populace. ** Siliska — A female ghost dragonborn soldier. She appeared in Episodes 38 and 39. Other Underdark NPCs :See also: List of Underdark residents * Gloom ** Bork — Gurli's elder. He is a male svirfneblin elderly who lives in Gloom and a former chef for Queen Sharisa. His eyes are white and one of his arms turned into stone by Queen Sharisa, after she is displeased with his cooking. ** Gurli — A 104-year-old young girl svirfneblin who lives in Gloom. She also knows her elder, Bork. Disliking the bad treatment by Queen Sharisa and the duergars upon her kind and the myconids, Gurli always attempts to escape to the surface. Upon the adventurer's request, Gurli tries to persuade her community to rebel against the duergars while the adventurers and the duergars ally together complete their mission in the drow enclave. Gurli later leads the rebellion and nearly foils the new plan drawn up by the new alliance, unaware that they agreed to work together to rebel against Queen Sharisa. After the defeat of Queen Sharisa, Gurli begs Cam, whom she favours, to take her to the surface. Cam promised her, but asks her to do some research in Episode 23 to find a spell to turn people back from stone, while he and his companions continue to search for Trellimar's relic mask. However, the circumstances after finding the mask forced Cam to make a tough decision to leave Gurli behind in Episode 25 in favour of saving Dawn Republic. Before leaving, Cam promised Gurli again via a communication portal to take her to the surface, much to Gurli's disappointment. * Others ** Captain Bumhook — A male goblin captain who leads a crew on two ramshackle pirate ships. The captain wears a red bandanna with a hook coming out of its bottom. Captain Bumhook and his crew appeared in Episode 23, attempting to hijack the adventurers' boat. He is also seen riding a giant bat. ** Tharizdun — The adventurers encounter a spectator guarding the entrance to the Garden of Stones from the Temple of Tharizdun in Episode 20. He claims to be Tharizdun, yet the adventurers do not believe him. He also claims to have an invisible platinum dragon named Bahamut as a pet. Despite its nonsensical behaviours, the spectator hates the drow (for desecrating the place especially the unnamed group of Four Drow) and the duergars (for attacking the spectator under orders by Queen Sharisa). Other Planar NPCs * Arborea ** Centaurs *** Kurgar ** Guanyin — An old woman residing atop a mountain in Arborea. She taught Jiǔtóu of her successes and failures when she died and also taught her how to control fire. Guanyin has grey hair and tribal tattoos. ** Winged Elves *** Tanos — A winged elf who first found Jiǔtóu when she arrived in Arborea in Jiutou's Solo Adventure. *** Visa * Feywild ** Cenaria — A spirit living in the Feywild who brought Jiǔtóu back to life. She first appeared as a satyr in Episode 6, but with the body of a deer. When the group encounter her again in Episode 9, she appears as an elven woman with horns. ** Fenris — A female archfey. She appeared in Episodes 34 and 35, and mentioned in Episodes 36 to 38. * Shadowfell ** Shambler ** Zachary — A pianist from Sigil, until he was murdered and had his soul trapped in Shadowfell for eternity. By the time the adventurers sees him in playing the organ in the cathedral in the Shadowfell, Zachary appears thin and skeletal and wears tattered clothing. He is also sobbing due to his plight. In his younger days, Zachary was hired by his patron to play music pieces while she works on her studies. Over a long period of time, as Zachary gets old, his music pieces are no longer as grand as before. This angers his patron. She then reveals that she works for Orcus and kills him, imprisoning his soul into a red ruby gemstone embedded onto the organ in the cathedral. He is then doomed to play music pieces for eternity, with the music he is playing animating the Shambler when the need arises. Upon request, the adventurers kill Zachary in Session 18, freeing his soul and allowing him to rest in peace. * Non-Planar ** Salah Balan — A male genie, have blue-coloured skin and a large belly. He lives with his cloud servants on a large circular stone platform up in the sky. After an honourable man freed him a long time ago, he is now a free genie. As such, he no longer grants wishes to anyone, only doing so with a fee. He now roams the universe, collecting unique magical items and curiosities. He also trades such items with potential customers that he invites into his realm, such as the adventurers in Episode 17. ** Sheila Aerois The Adventuring Party The adventuring party is an unofficial name for the group of adventurers consisting of Aila, Lucius, Nova, Qillek and Sentry. The adventurers may appear as a NPC whenever certain High Rollers D&D crew members are not able to participate in any of the episodes. now however as of ep 51 they are ocasionaly called the storm chasers Occasionally, other characters and NPCs will tag along with the group for a short period of time. Notable examples, in order of appearance, are Arval (1-current) and Vala (1-current). Deities (Aerois) * H'Esper — The God of Wind and Magic. Hesper is often depicted as a human man with wings and a long staff, he is the father of the Aracokra and loves knowledge, and intelligence. H’Esper does not dwell on things, encouraging people to find new paths when one road appears closed. Worship of him is very common in the sky cities where he is seen as a saviour. In the Lowlands Hesper is regarded more coldly, due to his choice to save some cities over others. H’Espers symbol is that of a staff tipped with a pair of wings. * Palador — The God of the Sun, Light and Warmth. He serves Siaska. Palador is a popular deity across Aerois as he represents the Sun and warmth of the day. He is depicted as a humanoid figure with no discernable race as he is always brightly aflame entirely. Palador encourages people to work hard and to respect the life giving earth, to seek truth from the darkness and that sometimes you need to sacrifice the self for new life to grow. * Sayanna — The deity who only cares of having a good time. Sayanna is usually depicted as a bright eyed female halfling, young elf, or even a gentle firbolg or gnome. She is love and passion and good cheer. She lifts spirits with song, laughter and not taking things too seriously. Sayanna’s symbol is that of a heart-shaped lyre. * Siaska — The Star Mother. She created Aerois and, together with her divine children known as the Starborn, would co-exists with the mortals, aiding, fighting, sometimes punishing alongside them and helped create a paradise world.10 Days of Aerois - Introduction to Aerois! (Day 9) Still vastly worshipped across Aerois, she represents the good in all things, a mother who can punish as well as protect. Lights, especially star light, is very important to Siaska worship. Her followers are often called Starmourners and wear dark robes with gemstones and crystals sewn in to them to appear as stars. Her symbol is that of a series of stars over a half circle. * Atelicus — An earth warden who serves Siaska. He represents strength, survival and solving problems with action. Worship of Atelicus is rare in anywhere but rough and wild lands, and temples to him are druidic and simplistic. Stone circles or a crude rock engraved with runes in his name. His followers have no formal organisation and his worship is often through challenge or trial. Atelicus symbol is that of stag horns on either side of a great spear. * Kellara' '— The eldest daughter of Siaska who takes the deceased to the other side of the craddle, Kellara inherited her mother's most sacred responsibilities. Kellara is depicted as a pale elven woman with black steel breastplate, a mantle of dead flowers around her shoulders and angelic wings. She carries a dazzling lantern in one hand and a longsword in the other. Her holy symbol is that of a lantern holding a single star. * Valena '— The Forge Mistress. Valena is one of the middle daughters of Siaska and often protrayed as a dark-skinned Dwarven woman in a mixture of armour and craftsman gear. She encourages people to take pride in their craft, better themselves through experience and that you should always seek to add more to the world than you take from it. Her Symbol is that of a series of crossed tools, a hammer, a chisel, a quill, a hoe, a saw and various others. * '''Zyphir '— Stormchaser. Zyphir is a stark contrast to her sister Valena, the other middle sister. Depicted as an Orcish woman in sailors garb, she is impetuous and daring. She is as free as the wind and as furious as the storm when enraged. She encourages daring behaviour and chasing dreams, and to chart your own course. Her symbol is a ships wheel with a lightning bolt at it’s centre. The Elenasto * '''Lucius Elenasto * Virion, Lucius' father * Elluin, Lucius' mother * Lucius' twin sister Harvest Guards * Jeseph — Deputy Commander of the Rosehall Harvest Guards. * Windy Gale — Commander of the Rosehall Harvest Guards. Remnants The Remnants is a name given by the local inhabitants to the group of surviving creatures of the Court of Shadows, an army commanded by Starbane to invade Aerois about 4-5 centuries ago that triggered the Dark War. The Remnants comprise of creatures that survived the Dark War from alien races such as hobgoblins and mind flayers.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 2 as well as stalkers from ep 1 * Calus Starbane — Widely known as Starbane, he is an invader from space. He controls an army known as the Court of Shadows. The Sparrowblade The Sparrowblade is an airship that crash landed in the Bitterwoods following a sky pirate raid in Episode 1. It was travelling to its stopover destination Goldthrone on-route to Gusthaven when a group of the Remnants sky pirates boarded the ship, though its purpose for doing so is unknown. There are 9 known survivors.HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 1 * Crew Members ** Aruni — Navigator of Sparrowblade. Found dead in Episode 2. ** Faltier Alessandra — Captain of Sparrowblade. Found dead in Episode 2. * Passengers ** Arval — A dwarven merchant. ** Corillion — a male priest escorting Vala to Gusthaven. ** Nakel — A stalker. Slain by the party in Episode 1. ** Valla — An orphaned girl being escorted by Corillion and Yusef to Gusthaven. ** Yusef — A female priest escorting Vala to Gusthaven. Wild Elves * Kelen Rus ** Kara — The leader of the wild elven clan in the Bitterwoods. Other Suvonar NPCs * Rosehall ** Blackhammer — A sunbearing (lowest rank of the temple) of the Temple of Palador . ** Merrick Tallfellow — The field warden of Rosehall. ** Roselina — Inn owner of the Brazen Heart. Uncharted Territory Flaming Fist TBA Harpers * Favour — A tiefling wizard and librarian who accompanies the expedition. Appeared in Episodes 1-5 and 8-10. * Lady V — Mysterious benefactor who funds the expedition because she is suffering from the death curse. Favour's employer. Appeared in Episode 1. Identity unclear due to her concealing clothing and her name is a pseudonym, but believed to be Valindra Shadowmantle. Waterdeep Historical Society * Fia * K'ehleyr Ragehorn * Sir Cromsby Regnus Dolnum the Third * Six Frisky Flames Other Port Nyanzaru NPCs * Jessamine — One of the Merchant Princes of Port Nyanzaru. Appeared in Episodes 2-4.Tomb of Annihilation, Pg. 26 Other Uncharted Territory NPCs * Acererak — A skeletal archlich. * Laskilar Flisk — A human fighter and captain of his ship, The Stirge. Roleplayed by Dylan Sprouse in the Prologue episode. Appeared and mentioned as a NPC in Episodes 2, 4, 8, 9, and 10. Dead Reckoning The Anti-Heroes * Malice * Tarin Newgard * Tholschank Oreborn * Worthless Harpers Red Wizards Tharchion Zulkirs * Szass Tam One-Shot Campaigns ''Note: Though High Rollers D&D/Jiutou's Solo Adventure is a One-Shot campaign, it is considered a side-story of the Lightfall campaign, so its NPCs are listed here.'' Aramount :Campaign: Christmas Special 2017 * TBA The Blood Riders :Campaign: A Dish Best Served Cold * Cathica Lygia * Scarn Mikel Cult of Tiamat :Campaign: Christmas Special 2016 * Devin * Tiamat Ennis House :Campaign: The Haunting of Ennis House * Billy * Burk * Marguerite Ennis * Maxie * Mousy * The Matron * Trixie * Victoria The Ettins :Campaign: A Dish Best Served Cold * Groganbosh Fick Estate :Campaign: HighRollers Live! (May 2017) * Camilia * Dominique * Drizzt Do'Urden * Fargrim Blackhand * Mr. Goodwill * Winston Archival Fick Frontier Scouts :Campaign: A Dish Best Served Cold * Ssorek * Wum Burdun Ghost Hunters :Campaigns: The Haunting of Ennis House and The Cabin in the Woods * Alfred Everstar * Barnabus Penus * Napoli "Naples" Spinoa Fenyx * Roswyn Gorik Vater Tribe :Campaign: A Dish Best Served Cold * Burleigh Thurfurst * Scovja Thurfurst Hallow Woods Cabin :Campaign: The Cabin in the Woods * Barbara — Description. * Herb Green * Yarra * York * Jack the Lumberjack * Old Lady * Witch Queen Harpers :Campaign: HighRollers Live! (May 2017) * Errol "Colt" Coltsfoot * M''' Jim Darkmagic Mansion :Campaign: Christmas Special 2016 * '''Jim Darkmagic Overlook Inn :Campaign: The Horror of Overlook Inn * Daffodil and Tulip * Dale Grady * Mr. Jakewill * Vlad Eloran shadowgate :Campaign: Christmas Special 2017 * TBA Supernatural Investigators Organiation :Campaign: The Horror of Overlook Inn * Dooby * F. A. Ker * Scruffy * Verne Dupree Yulehand's Workshop :Campaign: Christmas Special 2016 and Christmas Special 2017 * Crimson * Mistle * Ms Melbrow * Osric * Yulehand Jollyson * Zin References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Factions Category:Dungeons and Dragons